A Start in Life
by Green Eyed Black Kitty
Summary: AU Semi-Non!Magical Hermione Granger moves to New York for a new start after a betrayal. Watch as she meets a man who helps show her life, love, and happiness. SR/HG Rated for safety
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_Yo! This a story I've been working very hard on, I've already done five chapters, I find it really cute so far. Now it say semi-non magical. You will find out why it says 'semi' in later chapters so you must be patient if you like my story. I really hope you'll like it! Welp, here is the first chappie! Enjoy!_**

**_..._**

A Start in Life

Chapter One

It started with a book. A book that didn't know what it started. We open at a book store in Manhattan. A young woman, about 25, was running her hand along the spines of books. She gazed at their titles, some big, some small, all in different colors. They stood straight and in rows, like soldiers in war and she smiled as she searched for an interesting looking one. She made it to the K's and was running a finger slowly, eyeing every one of the new looking books. She went into a relatively large section for an author named Stephen King. She chuckled at the name. Was it his real last name or just a pen name? She wondered. Finally she stopped next to an interesting one called, _Carrie_. She reached for it at the same time as another. Their hands touched and she looked up. It was a man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a white smile. He was very muscular.

"I'm sorry." He said and handed her the book. "I can find another one."

"Oh. Thank you." Hermione said and he nodded before passing by her. She looked back just as he did and he smiled again before looking at the books. Hermione shook her head and read the back. It sounded scary and interesting so she bought it.

The ride back was short for living all the way in Brooklyn but Hermione wasn't complaining. Must be because of no traffic. She arrived at her apartment building and headed in. She was very surprised to see the man she met at the bookstore walking down the hall. He looked over and was just as surprised.

"Oh hello."

"Hi." She said.

"I don't believe I introduced myself." He said with a smile. "I'm Steve Rogers."

Hermione took his extended hand. "Hermione Granger."

"It's nice to meet you Hermione."

"You too. Did you find another book?" She asked with a smile and he nodded.

"Yeah, one by Charlaine Harris. _Dead Until Dark._ Apparently it's the first in a series so I checked it out."

"Oh, it sounds interesting. You should tell me how it goes, maybe I'll check it out also."

"Only if you tell me how _Carrie _goes." He said with a grin and she returned it.

"Well, that's my apartment so come by when you finish." Hermione said, pointing at 14B.

"Oh, it looks like we're neighbors. If you finish _Carrie _first, just tell me."

"Got it. Well again, it was nice to meet you Steve. I'll see you later." She smiled before disappearing into her apartment. Steve smiled to himself before heading to the laundry room.

Hermione stayed up late that night. She was so into her book that she was almost finished by the time she went to bed around twelve o'clock at night. She woke up around eight and after having coffee and eating breakfast, she returned to her book. She finished by eleven. She grinned and went next door.

"Hold on!" She heard Steve call out. A few seconds later, he opened and looked surprised. Hermione waved the book and his eyes widened. "You just got it yesterday!" He exclaimed as he let her in. She looked around. She liked the old fashioned décor of his apartment.

"Yeah, but I got so into it that I didn't go to bed until twelve and woke up around eight, had breakfast, and then finished it about ten minutes ago." She said with a shrug and grin. "I like your apartment. The old fashioned décor is nice."

"Thanks." He said as they sat. "How are you able to read so fast? I'm barely halfway."

"Well I've always been a reader. Used to get teased for it in primary school. I switched to a fancier secondary so it wasn't as bad. By tenth grade I was at college level books and have been advancing with each book I read. I read really fast now and can still take in the information." She shrugged. "But I really don't care. I just enjoy reading so I just do it."

"Wow. So how was it?" She grinned and told him all about the girl with telekinesis powers. By the time she was finished he was nodding. "Sounds creepy, intense, and good all together. I can't believe you finished it already."

"Yeah, well." She said before studying him. "You know, you look awfully familiar."

"Really? I don't think we've ever met." Hopefully she wasn't recognizing him as Captain America. She tapped her chin before shrugging.

"Well hopefully you finish that book soon. I need to find a new one." She said with a grin and he rolled his eyes but smiled. "I got to go. See you later."

"Yeah, I'll try to finish it soon." He said and she nodded with a smile before leaving his apartment.

Steve sighed after Hermione left through the door. He had never met someone like Hermione. Knowledgeable and excited at the same time. When telling the plot of the story he had read, she almost started bouncing in excitement and he had to hold back a laugh. He shook his head with a smile. She had finished a book after not even having it for a full day and that in itself is amazing for anyone. She was very beautiful also. Her hair was brown and curly and reached her shoulder blades. Her eyes were round and honey colored. She had a small upturned nose and pouty lips along with a light tan.

"Very beautiful." He whispered before shaking his head clear. He just met her, he should just be her friend.

Hermione smiled as she entered her apartment. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey how is your third day?" It was her best friend Harry Potter.

"It's been great. I met a new person at the bookstore and then saw them again at my apartments. Turns out we're neighbors."

"Oh what's their name?"

"Steve Rogers." Hermione said with a smile. She knew how Harry would react.

"Is he cute?" Harry asked excitedly. Harry was as gay as the sky was blue.

"I barely know him but yes he is."

"Are you going to ask him out?"

"Harry! Like I said, I just met him yesterday at the bookstore. We were going for the same book but he let me have it and went for another. We saw each other going to our separate apartments and we agreed to tell each other what our books were about. I just got back from his apartment when you called."

"So you've been in his apartment already. That' a good start. Wait how did you finish a book you just got yesterday?" Harry asked in shock.

Hermione laughed. "Harry this is me we're talking about. I'm the girl who finished _Pride and Prejudice_ in a day and a half. _Carrie _was pretty simple compared to other books."

Harry sighed. "Yeah okay. I got to go so keep me updated on this Steve guy! I want to meet him."

"Okay Harry." Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled even though Harry couldn't see her.

Three days later and Steve was at her door with the book he read. Hermione opened the door and shook her head with a sigh before letting him in. She offered him a drink which he declined.

"It seriously took you three days? Wow, I don't find that impressive at all. Too bad to, I was starting to think you were a reader." She said in exasperation but winked to show she was kidding.

"Yeah, yeah, not everyone can be super reader." He said with a grin and she rolled her eyes.

"So what's the book about?" So Steve told her about the vampires that dominated the story along with a girl named Sookie Stackhouse.

"Hmmm, sounds interesting." Hermione said and he shrugged. As she looked at his face she could swear he was familiar. Hermione never backed down when she had a knowledge challenge and that was to find out why Steve Rogers looked so familiar.

…

"So why'd you move to New York?" Steve asked as he sat on her couch and Hermione sat cross legged on the floor, digging through a box of book, looking for an old one she had.

"Oh, well." She paused and frowned. "My ex-boyfriend got a girl pregnant while we were still dating so I dumped him and decided I needed a new start, get away from the memories I had of him. New York sounded nice and after some research I decided to come here."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said so sincerely that she looked up and smiled.

"Thanks but I don't feel too bad."

"Why?"

Hermione snorted at that. "Because the girl was a stripper. Yeah she got pregnant but he got three different STD's. Genital Herpes, Aids, and HIV." She ticked them off her fingers. "I feel that's good revenge."

Steve chuckled and she grinned before going back to digging in the box. Her finger brushed against something smooth and small. She picked them out. They were old looking playing card. She studied them and her eyes widened. They were Captain America cards that used to be her dad's. When he and her mum died in that house fire, she found them in his safe. She must have shoved them in whatever box was close by. She studied the man on the card and the man looking at a book she had pulled out. Exactly the same. No wonder he was familiar. Her dad was proud of his cards as they had been in mint condition. He used to show Hermione all the time and told her stories of the great Captain America. How he defeated Hydra and Red Skull and his plane going down. How he was given injections so he could become the super solider that everyone during World War II loved. They've been hanging out together for about two months and she wondered why he never mentioned it. The man she had started to like more than a friend was the famous Captain America. Maybe it was of how ridiculous it sounded. Even she wouldn't have believed without the cold hard facts in front of her. Well here they were, in the form of playing cards that used to be in perfect condition. She looked at the cards again. What should she do? He obviously wouldn't tell her so she was going to have to confront her.

"What are you looking at?" Steve's voice was suddenly heard.

"Playing cards."

"Of what?" Hermione sighed before passing them to him. He stared at them with wide eyes. "Oh."

"They were my dad's. He used to tell me stories of how Captain America defeated Hydra and Red Skull. About all you had done for not just the country, but the world. He was one of your biggest fans." Her voice was soft as he spoke of her dad. It's been a few years since her parent's death but it still hurt.

"Hermione." He said and she just smiled.

"I get why you didn't tell me. Memories you try to forget and wanting a quiet life away from fan girls and boys. If my father was still alive he would be jumping up and down." She laughed quietly and sighed. "I really don't care who you were in the past. Just who you are now."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You're right. I just wanted a quiet life and I have it."

"You don't have to be sorry." She said as she went back to digging in the box. "I really don't care. To me you are just Steve Rogers. Not some super soldier."

He chuckled just as the phone rang. Hermione stood quickly and went over to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hiya, its Harry."

"Harry I can recognize your voice." Steve frowned. Did she have a new boyfriend?

"Well, well, someone's snippy. As your best friend I deserve to know why." Harry said.

"Yeah and as_ my_ best friend, you should keep your nose out of other's business." Steve nodded. So the girl he was starting to like more than a friend was single.

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Just thinking of my parent's death. I found some." She paused and looked at Steve who was looking at the cards. "Books of theirs and it brought back memories." He looked up and over. Why didn't she just tell Harry the truth?

"Oh, that's always hard. I do the same when I look at the picture in my room. I miss my mum and dad also but it brings closure that the man is in a high security prison."

"At lease you are able to get closure."

Harry sighed. "You'll get closure Hermione. Once you let someone other than me in. Let them past your walls."

"You're right. Thanks Harry." Hermione said with a smile.

"No problem. So how is it going with Steve?"

"Um, I'll talk to you later."

"Oops he is there. Okay bye!"

As soon as she hung up, Steve spoke up. "Why didn't you just tell him about what you really found?"

Hermione smiled. "Because it's your secret to tell. Not mine."

...

**_Yay, first chapter! Now I am basing Harry's personality on my best friend who is gay. He really wanted me to so I said 'why not' My story will not go day by day, it will start skipping days or months so I can fit everything. He is discovered to be Captain America by playing card, wow. Anyway, Read and Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_So the 's' key on my keyboard is not working very well so if you see words that have an 's' and you don't see it, its my keyboard. I have to press really hard to get it to actually give me the letter. Anywho, this is my next chapter. enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Two

"Hey, Hermione?" The girl looked up from her easy chair where she had been watching a movie. "I wanted to ask you something."

Steve looked very nervous and Hermione had no idea why. "What do you want to ask? You're not proposing are you? Because that would be awkward as we are not together and never been on a date. I don't think it would be a good marriage." She said with a grin. Steve laughed before getting serious.

"Actually I _was _going to ask you on a date. I mean I am."

"And what did you have in mind?"

"Well there's this dinner and dancing place called Swing46 in Manhattan."

"That sounds lovely. When?" Hermione asked with a smile and he gave a small sigh of relief.

"Tonight at seven." He said and she nodded before looking at the clock.

"Then I should get ready, it's five. I'll see you soon."

He grinned and left the apartment. Hermione hurried to her room and picked out a dark red knee length dress that spun around even when she walked and black heels. Her jewelry consisted of a silver heart shaped locket, silver bangles, and silver earrings in the shape of crescents. She went to take a nice hot shower before putting on the outfit and putting her hair in a high ponytail. Her curls more prominent in the hairstyle. She put on a light layer of eyeliner and mascara along with red colored lip gloss. As she sprayed her favorite body mist, there was a knock. She opened the door to see Steve in a grey button up and black slacks. He cleared his throat when he saw her.

"You look beautiful." _Very beautiful. _He thought.

He blushed deeply. She had never been called beautiful, even by Ron Weasley, her ex-boyfriend. She thanked him as she locked the door. After a quiet cab ride, the two made it to a small building in between two stores. Steve led her in and Hermione heard jazz music playing. They went to an empty table and ordered champagne. Steve shook his head in amusement when she clinked his glass, saying she had always wanted to do that. She looked around the room and saw a stage set up for an orchestra and a tiled dance floor with the tables circling it. He smiled as she looked around, suddenly a hush came as the orchestra went into their place and a man stepped to the microphone.

"Hello everyone, I am Henry Rubio and we are the Rubio Orchestra. Thank you for coming to Swing46 and I hope you will enjoy your time here." The band started then and Henry started singing slowly. Hermione looked at Steve but he wasn't sitting, he was standing next to her and holding out a hand.

"It's dinner _and_ dancing." He said with a smile. She returned the smile and took his hand. He led her to the floor where a few others were going.

It wasn't the kind of music you heard in clubs. No, this music was the kind where you held onto each other and danced slowly. Steve was a very good dancer actually. They danced in graceful loops around the floor and soon they were the only ones on the floor as they were the youngest there. Well Hermione was. Steve was just younger looking and still had the stamina as even though he was technically 90, he had been frozen at 25.

"You know." Hermione looked up at Steve as they danced. "You are the first of any guy to call me beautiful. No one, not even my ex, ever called me beautiful."

Steve smiled and gently brushed her hair back. "Well more should because you are very beautiful. Even before all of this." She blushed and then laughed as he twirled her in a circle. The laugh was music to him. Oh he had fallen for her. Hard.

Soon ten o'clock came and it was time to go. The cab ride was quiet again as both were slightly worn out. Hermione smiled when they reached her door.

"Thank you Steve. That's the most fun I've ever had." He grinned but then frowned when suddenly she said goodnight and disappeared. He sighed.

The phone was ringing when she got inside. "Hello?"

"Hey, I've been calling and calling. Where have you been?" It was Harry.

"Well I had a date with Steve."

"Oh my gosh! Tell me about it."

"Well he took me to a dinner and dance place and we danced almost all night. It was one of those places where the dances are slow ones. It was great."

"I hear a 'but' in there. Tell me." Harry demanded.

"Well it was great but it would have been wonderful if he had kissed me after." Hermione sighed.

"Did you give him a chance to?" Hermione was silent. Harry groaned. "Hermione, we talked about this! You need to let your walls down and allow this kind of stuff. You purposely didn't let him."

Hermione opened her mouth to retaliate when there was a sudden sharp knock on her door. "Harry I got to call you back. Someone's at the door."

She opened it after hanging up to see Steve standing there. Before she could say or do anything, he had grabbed her face, bent down, and kissed her. She froze for a millisecond before kissing him back, snaking her arms around his neck and pressing herself closer. Soon he pulled back put kept his forehead to hers.

"You never let me finish the date." He whispered and she grinned.

….

"Okay, I'm testing what words you know."

"I'm not a little kid Hermione."

"Yeah, I know, but I just want to. I did the same to Harry and he had to go back and look in the dictionary. Let us see how much you know."

Hermione was currently lying on the couch, her head on Steve's lap as he watched the TCM network. The two had been dating for about two month and it was going great. Harry was complaining about how he couldn't meet the guy that stole Hermione's heart as he had work all the time but Hermione said whenever he got a few days off she would even pay for his plane ticket. That had cheered him up slightly. Slightly though. Steve was either at Hermione's place or she was at his just talking, laughing, cuddling, and even kissing.

Steve sighed and shut off the TV. "Okay, what's the first word?"

Hermione looked through the dictionary she had and made sure he wasn't watching. "Um, flummox.

Steve thought for a second. "To bewilder, confound, or confuse. Right?"

"Good. Okay, lets see." She flipped through the pages. "Ah, extrapolation."

It took Steve a minute but he got it. "Uh, an act of inferring an unknown from something known."

Hermione looked up at him in surprise. "You're really good at this! Sometimes I even have trouble. That last one was a really hard one!" Steve shrugged before giving a sly grin.

"Maybe I deserve a reward from all my hard work."

"Mmmm, maybe." Hermione laid the dictionary on the floor and sat up with a come and get me smile.

He pulled her to him and they kissed for a long time. Steve moved so he kissed her neck. From all Steve does, Hermione had come to realize that Ron was terrible at romance. He pressed another on her neck and she sighed in pleasure. She could feel him grin on her neck and this time he went to the pulse point on her neck which caused her to gasp and wiggle lightly. How did he know what to do? Was it instinct for guys? If it was, than Ron must have purposely been terrible. As he focused on that area, Hermione moaned. Oh, he made her feel good. This was all new and she loved it. Imagine him in bed! _Whoa, were did that come from? _The thought came and then left when he moved back to her lips. She made a noise when he swept his tongue on her lip and she opened her mouth. It was ecstasy in her mind. He was like a drug to her, oh how she wanted more but she also wasn't ready for more. How must it feel to have him kiss other places? That was another shocking thought but she did let one stay. Steve was _definitely _better at everything than Ron. Oh she loved him so much. _Okay mind, please stop._ They have only known each other for four and a half months and been dating for just two of those. She shouldn't feel that way yet but apparently she did as the thought of love came to her over and over again. He would say it though. Not her.

"Hermione." He whispered in her ear. His warm breath tickled her.

"Yes?" She breathed. He ran his hand down her spine and she held back the shiver.

"I love you."

She was jumping up and down in her mind. So happy that he had said it. He was feeling what she was and it was…oh it was perfect what they were feeling. "I love you too." She also whispered and heard him breathe a sigh of relief before returning to her lips.

...

**_Dates, kisses, and love! A good combination if you ask me. Whew, that make out scene though. i'm trying to keep Hermione as canon as possible since she doesn't have magic. Read and Review! _**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_yeah baby, third chapter! some fun stuff in here! I wont say though so just read and enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Three

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in surprise at the sight of her raven haired best friend standing in the doorway. He grinned as Steve watched from the couch. Harry had yet to see him as Hermione was in front.

"Surprises are always fun! Ta da, surprise." Harry said. "Now give me a hug my love, I haven't had one from you in almost five months. I haven't had any physical contact in a while either."

"Aw, did Ben breakup with you?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed dramatically. "Yes. Poor guy said I was _too _gay for him."

"How are you too gay?"

"Exactly! He didn't get into detail though. Too bad, he was really good in the sack." Harry shook his head as Hermione laughed. "Seriously though, give me a hug. You give the best ones. Even better than certain ones of Ben's." He winked and Hermione rolled her eyes before squeezing her friend.

"Come in, come in!" Hermione said. Harry walked in as she said and looked around before his green eyes landed on Steve. They widened and he looked at Hermione who shrugged.

"So this Steve Rogers? Hermione I need to inspect him and make sure he's good enough you." Steve didn't get it but Hermione did and she yanked him back by the collar. "Ow, watch it. This is from the new collection of Ralph Lauren. Expensive and completely perfect. Mess it up and I rip your favorite dress."

"I don't care. But no Harry, you can't 'inspect him' as he does not roll that way and I really don't think you can change that."

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. You seriously need to get that stick out of your tiny, cute-"

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed and he laughed.

"Okay, okay. I'll lay off _if _you watch Pink Flamingo with me. I brought it." He pointed at the large suitcase by the door.

"That's the creepiest snuff film I've ever watched but fine." Hermione sighed as Steve watched in complete confusion. "Anyway. Steve this is my completely idiotic best friend Harry Potter. Harry this is Steve Rogers." Harry shook his hand with a smile before turning to Hermione.

"I am not idiotic. I just seem like it because I usually only use my sense of fashion, which reminds me. At one point I need to view your closet as you have had that shirt for many years and we may need to go to the huge Forever 21 I saw on the cab ride here." Harry said with a grin. "Now where am I sleeping?"

"My room. Go ahead and check it out." She pointed in the direction and he grabbed his suitcase and left. Hermione sighed and cuddled up to Steve.

"He's…interesting. But what did he mean by 'inspect'?"

Hermione snorted. "You do not want to know. Just be glad I stopped him. He is so stressful but what can you do?"

Steve chuckled. "Maybe I can help with that stress."

"Yeah, how?" Hermione said with a grin and he captured her lips in a fiery kiss.

"Hermione! You seriously still have this shirt with the bear from 12th grade? I mean it's cute but, it's not sexy cute!"

Steve chuckled as Hermione groaned. She touched his cheek before getting up and heading into her room. "Dammit Harry, my clothes are all over the floor! I didn't even give you permission!"

"Well sorry! We are definitely getting you new outfits. I mean look at this dress! It looks like it belongs in a museum!"

"Don't make me rip that Ralph Lauren shirt off you and burn it because I will."

"You wouldn't dare. Go rip off your boyfriend's shirt, not mine!" Harry said. "Now go, I need to put your clothes back. _Then _we are going to Forever 21!"

Hermione stomped out and at next to Steve, her arms crossed as she fumed. You could practically see steam blowing out of her ears. Steve ran his fingers through her hair and she sighed, leaning into him. This was going to be a long visit.

Two hours later, Harry and Hermione had four bulging bags, two on each lap, as they sat in the cab driving the two friends back to Hermione's apartment. The girl was in a new outfit that Harry claimed sexy enough as it shows off her curves. Hermione had just sighed but went with it. She loved Harry to pieces but she also got worn out by him. Her outfit consisted of tight skinny jeans, a low cut red blouse that was tight on the chest but flowing for the rest of it. She also had on some black Vans from when they stopped off at the shoe store. She had actually been getting some eyes from male pedestrians while waving down a cab. When they got to her landing she told Harry to go ahead and put the clothes away, she was going to see Steve. Once Harry disappeared, Hermione knocked on Steve's door.

A few seconds later he opened it and his eyes widened. "Yeah, yeah. I look weird." Hermione said as she entered his apartment when he moved aside.

Steve had to clear his throat as she sat down and crossed her legs. Those jeans, that shirt, he was going to have to thank Harry at some point. He went over to sit next to her. "No you look beautiful." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Actually you look sexy."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I'm going to have to thank Harry at one point." She faced him and grinned.

"There is a way to thank him through me."

"What is it?" He asked though he had already pushed her gently so she was lying on the couch. She rolled her eyes and grinned.

"I think you know." She said as he moved so he was over her. He nodded and kissed her fiercely.

"Ugh Hermione, must we play the word game again? I leave in four hours!" Harry groaned and Steve chuckled from the couch. Hermione and Harry were at the kitchen table.

"Yes we must. You did abysmal last time so we will try again. Also I'm getting back at you for buying me a whole new wardrobe from Forever 21. Now try Portent."

"Um, the abbreviation for Important. I don't know, I suck at this!"

"It means an indication of something momentous about to happen." Steve said from where he was sitting. He hadn't even looked over. He was lounging and looking at a book.

"Yes it does. Steve is good. I tried two words on him, got them both right."

"Yay for him. Now can we please talk about something else? Like how someone can be too gay for another person."

…

"Why are you reading that?" Steve asked, pointing at the thick plain black covered book Hermione had been looking at.

"Hmmm? Oh, well this book belonged to my mum. She told me that even though people judged her, she was glad to read it as it was very informational."

"No I get that it's just._ Mein Kampf _was written by Adolf Hitler and, well, remember what war I fought in?"

Hermione nodded. "Sorry. Sometimes I forget. I'll put it back in the box."

"No I just mean that please don't read it in front of me. I mean you can read it, I just don't really want to see it."

Hermione smiled softly. "Actually, I was getting kind of uncomfortable myself. I just kept going to see if it got any less bad but it gets worse so I'll put it back." She placed the book in the box next to her full bookshelf. "I will read, hmm, ah, _Crank_." She pulled out a thick book from the box.

Steve chuckled. "You know, our six month anniversary is coming up." He said casually and Hermione grinned.

"Yes I know but you don't get my present until that night." Hermione said. She was ready to see how he was in bed. Three days from now, she will find out.

"Good to know." He said and she squealed when he pulled her down so she was sitting in his lap. "You'll get mine in the afternoon." He breathed in her ear. She smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

Three days later and Steve had taken her to Barnes and Noble, the large bookstore where they had met each other. She looked quizzically at him when he told her to wait really quickly. She did as he hurried into the store and came back out with a blindfold. He put it around her eyes and led her in. After walking halfway across the bottom floor he whispered 'surprise' in her ear before taking off the blindfold. She gasped.

The whole area in between the fiction and non-fiction was decorated like a fancy restaurant. With a small round table and table cloth, dimmed lights with candles and rose petals. The candles were fake because of the books. There was soft music playing from the speakers that are around the store. She looked at Steve with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered and he grinned before leading her to the table where two plates of salmon and a bottle of wine rested. "How did you do all of this?" She asked as they sat.

"Well you come in here so much that when I asked they said yes. The bookstore was closed for today and they did everything. The workers said that as long as you keep coming, its free." He smiled. "So we are having an early dinner at a bookstore."

Hermione laughed. "It sounds perfect."

"Okay what's my thing?" Steve asked when they got back to her apartment.

Hermione smiled shyly and placed a hand on his chest. "Your surprise is that I'm ready."

"Wait, ready for wh-oh. Are you sure?" He asked once he understood. She nodded and pulled him to the bedroom.

…

"Okay, wow. You are now officially good at everything romantic." Hermione breathed out as she laid on her bed. She looked at Steve who was lying next to her. Both naked under the comforter.

"I try." He said with a wink and she rolled her eyes before cuddling into him.

"Yeah, I can tell." Steve chuckled and Hermione curled against him before falling asleep.

...

**_My gay best friend is as fun and exhausting as Harry is to Hermione, so this is personal experience. I actually read half of Mein Kampf and let me tell you, it is a book that does make you very uncomfortable and people will judge you. Booyah, sexy time! Ha, i'm hyper so everything is exciting to me right now. Read and Review_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_Yay! Fun stuff in here that brings me joy. Just to let everyone know, my AN are weird because I've been hyper for the past week. Oh well! So please enjoy this next instalment of A Start in Life!_**

...

Chapter Four

"Please don't do this Steve. I don't want to lose you." Hermione said quietly.

"I feel I should help love. I could really do something."

Director Nick Fury of SHIELD, the agency that had thawed Steve after 70 years, had come to Steve to ask if he could help with something called the Avengers Initiative. The god of mischief, Loki, had stolen a dangerous artifact called the Tesseract and it's now been called a state of war. SHIELD needed all the help they could get and that included Steve. As Hermione had no power she would have to stay behind. She didn't want to as she never wanted to back down but she knew she should with this.

"Do you promise to come back safely?" Hermione finally conceded. Steve smiled. He couldn't promise that.

"I'll do my best." He whispered. Tear entered her eyes but she nodded. He held her and she buried her face in his chest and whispered 'I love you' which he said back.

The next day, Hermione was waving as he left with a man named Agent Phil Coulson. She kind of felt like a woman waving to her husband as he leaved for war. Well her love was leaving to fight in a battle to stop a war from happening so maybe it was slightly the same. He disappeared down the stairs and she sighed before closing the door. She had her crying jag last night so now she was just very worried and sad. Hermione shook her head and headed to her bookshelf and skimmed it as she had finished _Crank _that night.

"_Confessions of an Ugly Stepsister_." She murmured as she plucked it out of the other books. "Gregory Maguire. He wrote _Wicked_."

_…__But Bianca always thought of it as a curved sheaf of lake, pleasantly cut from water and hung on the wall. _

It had taken Hermione four days to read the book as she had been distracted and had a hard time focusing on the words in front of her. Where was he? Was he injured? Was he dead? Those thoughts jumped around her mind like hyper bunnies. She missed his thoughtfulness, his kindness, and even his kisses. She needed him back soon or she might snap. Oh, when was he coming back?

"Sorry Director, but, I have someone waiting for me at home." Steve said and Director Fury sighed but nodded. Nick had asked if Steve would join SHIELD permanently after his impressive behavior along with the others. "Thank you for the offer though."

"Well if you ever change your mind or just want to do some small missions every once in a while, you know the number to call."

Hermione sighed and opened the new book she got at Barnes and Noble, _Beautiful Creatures_. She read when she was nervous. Also she didn't have anything else to do. She had only finished the first page when there was knock on the door. Hermione shut the book and walked over. There was another knock and she opened the door. She gave a cry of relief. There stood the man she loved. Steve grinned when he saw her and walked in. The second the door closed, Hermione had threw herself at him. Kissing him fiercely which he responded too. Steve walked as they kissed and soon Hermione was against the door, kissing her love deeply. His hands ran down her sides and she shivered but didn't stop kissing him. She opened her mouth and again made a noise of pleasure as they kissed like that. She still wondered how he was so good. She was going with it was instinct for the male gender and Ron was more than just an ass for knocking someone up. He never was able to give her the love she needed but Steve did. The first thing he says when they hang out together every day was that she was beautiful. When they separated at night for bed, he would give her a nice long kiss. Oh she loved him so much. She pulled back and he frowned before she practically growled in his ear.

"Bedroom."

She was a completely different Hermione when she and Steve weren't just hanging in either her apartment or his. When they did stuff like this, she became more confident with herself. Steve was definitely different in bed. He, well, he could please her better than Ron ever could. He was much…rougher I suppose you could say. To some it may hurt but to Hermione, it was a wonderful feeling. Steve nodded with a grin and lifted her so she had to wrap her legs around his waist and arms around her neck. They headed to Hermione's bedroom.

…..

"Another dizzy spell?" Steve asked as Hermione practically fell on her couch. Steve had come over like he did every day and, after using the key she gave him, he heard her retching from her bathroom. She had walked out after she brushed her teeth, saw him, and placed a hand to her forehead, before falling on the couch pretty roughly.

"Ugh, yeah. I've been throwing up, getting dizzy. I think I'm getting the flue."

"Well it's the second time this week that you've gotten dizzy and you throw up almost every day." Steve shook his head. "You probably caught something."

"Yeah. Oh, my head is killing me. I'm going to get some pain medication. Hold on." She stood up, tested her balance, and walked to her bathroom. She could hear Steve turning on the burners. Must be making lunch. As Hermione grabbed a bottle of Advil, she spotted something in the medicine cabinet. "No way." She whispered.

The tampon box seemed to taunt her as she mentally counted. She was never late but apparently she was this month. It makes sense now. The throwing up, becoming lightheaded all the time, and her aversion to all things meaty. They had sex twice and both without a condom so it completely possible. It was probably the second time as it has been several weeks since it and that's how long it usually took for all of this to happen. She needed a pregnancy test. There was a convenient store a block from here. She wouldn't tell Steve until she was positive that she just wasn't missing a month for some weird reason. She walked back to where Steve was cooking pasta.

"Hey, guess I'm out of pain pills. I'm going to get some at the nearby store."

"Are you going to be fine walking there by yourself?" He asked worriedly. "I don't want you to collapse on your way."

Hermione gave her best smile. "I'll do my best. I have my cell phone anyway."

Steve nodded and Hermione left, her smile instantly disappearing as soon as she left the building she was living in. She walked the block to the small store just thinking. If it was true, what would Steve say? Would he leave her? Would he do what most guys with unplanned pregnant girlfriends do? Say see ya later and refuse to do just that? So many questions and so many possible answers that she didn't know what would be the true one. If her mind wasn't so jumbled at that moment, she would have remembered that Steve was not like most guys. Hell, if she was thinking better, she would remember that he would probably propose right then and there when she told him. He loved her so much just like she loved him so much. Hermione sighed as she entered the store and purchased a pregnancy test that was supposed to be very accurate. To keep cover she also bought another bottle of Advil.

"Hey, how was the store?" Steve asked as she entered her apartment. He dishing out two large quantities of wagon wheel pasta.

"Fine. I need to go use the bathroom, I'll be out soon." He nodded and turned back to his task.

"Okay, now its three minutes." She said quietly. Literally keeping her fingers crossed as she waited. Finally she picked up the test.

Two pink lines

Hermione stated crying silently. She was pregnant! She wasn't ready for this but she refused abortion and adoption even if the baby was an accident. There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hermione are you okay? You've been in there a while." Steve said worriedly. Hermione sighed. Here comes the moment of truth. She opened the door and he was startled to see tear's silently falling from her eyes. "Love what's wrong?"

She turned and grabbed the test before handing it to him. He looked at it in confusion and she remembered that he didn't have those in his time. She took a deep breath before speaking softly. "It's a pregnancy test. I'm pregnant."

Steve eyes widened and he looked at the test again. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm so sorry Steve. So, so sorry."

"Why are you sorry? Just because you are pregnant doesn't mean I stop loving you!" Steve said and Hermione smiled before putting a hand on his cheek. "Maybe it'll be a boy. I can teach him stuff."

Hermione laughed. "Yeah like how to become a superhero. Give him a fake Captain America uniform, say he inherited everything you can do, and watch as he hurts himself trying to be you."

He shrugged. "Okay maybe a girl would be better."

"So you're not mad? You won't," She paused, "you won't leave?"

"Why would I leave? If anything, I need to do something I've been planning on doing for two months. Harry kind of helped with it and I was waiting for the right time." He said with a mysterious grin. "I'll be right back." Hermione went back into the living room as he went back to his apartment. A minute later, he was back with something small in his hand. "Okay stand up, and close your eyes until I say open." She nodded.

A few seconds later. "Can I open now?"

"Yeah." She opened and gasped. Steve was holding a box that showed a large, magnificent ring and was on one knee. He grinned as tears entered her eyes. "Even though I've been planning this for a couple months I don't have something to say. I'll just ask, will you marry me Hermione?"

Hermione grinned and went so she was on her knees in front of him. "Yes, yes I will." She whispered and he grinned even wider before placing the beautiful ring on her left ring finger. As the rested on their knees on the floor, Steve pulled her forward for a kiss that caused her to see stars. When they pulled back, Hermione looked at the ring. Steve smiled.

"Harry actually helped me pick that out. When I talked to him over the phone, I asked for his help so he gave me more things from your personality to find the perfect ring. I hope it's okay in your eyes."

Hermione looked at him, tears still in her brown eyes. "It's perfect."

It was. The band was gold and had some more gold winding and crossing over the _very _large diamond like vines. It fit perfectly and looked so beautiful. Steve looked into her eyes. "Its just like you. Beautiful."

"I love how you say that every day. It makes me feel special even when sometimes I don't feel that way."

He brushed back her hair gently and smiled softly. "You deserve to feel special." He moved his hand to softly brush her cheek with his fingers. She leaned into her hand. "You know, we're going to have to move someplace bigger."

"But we aren't even living together. What's this we business?" She said with a wink and he rolled his eyes with a smile. "Yeah I know. I want to stay in Brooklyn though. Before I rented this place, I was thinking of town houses. There is a neighborhood in northwest Brooklyn called Park Slope which is mainly town houses for pretty good prices. Usually two bedroom. We can check it out."

"That sounds great but first, we are getting married."

"I don't want anything big and fancy though."

"I don't either. We could just get married in front of a Justice of the Peace. No planning or anything. Just wear nice clothing and have the essentials. Of course Harry has to come because we need a witness and he would kill both of us if he couldn't." Steve said and Hermione nodded but was surprised.

"How do you know all this?"

"Well after I got the ring I figured that you wouldn't want anything big. We've know each other for a little over a year, so I know you don't like being the center of attention in large groups. I read up on how simple marriages work. We need some money for fee's, ID or drivers license, a witness, and a marriage license from the court which I kind of already got. Also we can go anytime you want, I don't care when."

Hermione rolled her eyes but grinned. "My research and reading have rubbed off of you." Steve chuckled. "Harry won't be happy about this but I'll call him. You might want to reheat the pasta as it's probably cold." Hermione stood up along with Steve. "Oh and we can do it four days from now. I want to get married on Halloween. Always have."

Steve chuckled. "Well if you always have. Now go call Harry."

"Hello?"

"Hi Harry!"

"Oh hey. I haven't spoken to you in so long. It's been like, two days!"

Hermione laughed. "So I heard you were helping Steve with engagement rings."

Harry became more excited. "So he proposed? He's been working on it for two months and was waiting for the right time. Where did he? A romantic restaurant? Central Park? In front of the Statue of Liberty?"

"Um, no. It was here in my apartment."

"Oh, why? Wait. He would only do that if." Harry paused and Hermione let him think. He gasped. "You're pregnant!"

"Maybe." Hermione said quietly. She could practically see Harry's eyebrow raised. "Yeah, okay, I am."

"Oh my god! When did you find out? Is it a boy or a girl? Am I going to be the godfather? I better be!"

"Okay in order. Today, too early to know, and of course you will be. The real reason I called is because Steve and I have decided on just getting married by a Justice of the Peace and we need you to be the witness."

Harry groaned then sighed. "I should have known you wouldn't want a big wedding. Okay, when should I get there? I was already planning on coming Thursday so hopefully its soon."

"You're in luck. It's on Monday." Hermione said with a grin.

"Oh a Halloween wedding, that sounds fun. Okay, I'll be there by tomorrow." Harry said. "I'll see you soon. Bye!"

…

"This one. This is perfect." Harry held up a jean skirt that reached just above Hermione's knees and a white blouse with a black belt fastened around its middle. He had also pulled out black flats "With this outfit and your hair in a side braid, it'll look perfect!"

"I actually like it, thank you Harry." Hermione said with a smile and her best friend grinned as he set them on the bed.

"Now, the 'wedding' is in two hours and I have just that length to make you beautiful."

"You know, Steve says I'm beautiful no matter what. He's the first guy to call me that." She blushed. "It makes me feel special. I don't think he would mind me going with just simple makeup. Plus its not even a huge event."

Harry smiled softly. "Yeah I know, but it's fun. Please don't ruin my fun. I don't have anyone else to do this with."

"Okay, okay. Work your magic."

"Wow." Steve murmured as Hermione and Harry got out of the cab. They decided to just meet at courthouse. She looked amazing and he couldn't help but stare at her more than normal. Harry noticed and grinned as Hermione walked up to Steve. She took his hand. "You look beautiful."

"You say that every day. But thank you love." She looked up and into his eyes. Her brown ones full of love which caused him to smile. The two walked up the steps, Harry right behind them.

...

**_Marriage and babies! I researched what you need for going to the Justice of the Peace so that's all what Steve said. Ah Harry, I would let you plan my wedding! Anywho, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Read and Review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_Okay, so I am excited for this chapter as it will now show why I said 'semi' magical in the description. This took a lot of thought. I did three pages of outlines for this chapter and the next that I am working on. I really hope you like what I did! Enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Five

Steve and Hermione went against a honeymoon, especially because she was pregnant so after the wedding, they went searching for a town house in Park Slope. It took many until they found the perfect one. It was calm outside and inside and in a very nice part of Park Slope. Just like Hermione said, it was a very good price for being in such a nice area. So they bought the place, packed up everything, rented a moving van, and set up their new home. The outer walls of the home was a calming medium brown and had a good sized yard for kids. The inside had two bedroom and one study. All the books went in the study along with a desk. The walls were all a light brown with white trims and the carpet was a bright white. It all went perfectly with the old fashioned furniture they had. To Hermione and Steve, it was wonderful.

"Hey love. Did you know that if you have a small build, you can show earlier? It'll be in the third month." Hermione said as she flipped through the book _What To Expect When You're Expecting_. "That's really good to know."

"Mmhmm, but you are at your fourth month and you aren't showing so I don't see why that's important." Steve said from the kitchen as he made dinner. There was an arch between the living room and kitchen so they could hear each other.

"Yeah, but it's still some good information. What if Lindsay got pregnant at one point? She's tiny so I could help her." Lindsay King was their neighbor who came to introduce herself after they moved in. She and Hermione hit it off and were soon close friends. When Harry came down to visit, Lindsay told him that if he was straight and she was single she would totally date him as he was the perfect boyfriend in her mind. That made Harry warm up to the girl after that. Harry was still a little pissed at Ben so she was also asked how someone could be too gay for another. Lindsay actually had a good answer.

_"__Well, Ben probably wasn't very comfortable with his sexuality so dating someone who is caused him to be upset. You are someone who doesn't care if people said stuff about being gay. You are proud to be and Ben might not have been. It's his loss though, because having someone so open about things like that are a great catch."_

It instantly cheered him up and Hermione kept thanking Lindsay, saying that she has a gift in helping. Lindsay said she was actually going to graduate school to be a therapist so helping Harry also helped her. Hermione let her borrow a book her father had about the emotions of others and how it effects the brain and personality of those people. Lindsay had returned it a week later saying it helped her get a perfect score on her most recent quiz in her class, Personality Psychology.

Steve smiled though Hermione couldn't see it as he was facing the stove. "True. Oh, I talked to Doctor Murray and he says that at tomorrow's appointment, we can find out if it's a boy or girl."

Hermione smiled. "Is it Jaden or Myla?"

"You said you decided on the names Jaden or Myla?" Doctor Murray asked as he looked at the monitor with a smile.

"Yeah." Hermione said from where her position on the padded table.

"Well, congratulations. Little Myla is perfectly healthy." Tears entered Hermione's eyes at that and Steve was grinning. A baby girl. They were having a little baby girl.

_…__..5 months and 8 days later…._

Lindsay sat next to the very pregnant Hermione with a smile. She patted the swollen belly of her friend. Steve was in the nursery, putting finishing touches to the room so Lindsay was there to watch incase Hermione's water broke as she was a day overdue.

"Are you excited Hermione?" Lindsay asked in her soft voice.

"Excited and relived actually. It's a pain to carry around this huge stomach! My back always hurts." Lindsay laughed. "Are you going to be excited in about 8 and a half months?" Lindsay had just discovered she was going to have a baby.

"Yeah, I can't wait to be a mother. Thankfully I've graduated from school so the baby won't have to be without us all the time as Liam also works." Liam, her husband, was the CEO of the New York division of Barnes and Noble. That's how Lindsay and Hermione first started becoming friends. Their love of books.

"Well that's go-uh oh." Hermione looked at Lindsay with wide eyes. "I think it's time for a trip to the hospital."

"You mean?" Hermione nodded. "Steve!" Lindsay called out for he friends husband. He rushed in.

"It's time." Hermione said.

…..

"Breathe Hermione, breathe and push." The doctor said in a calm voice as he focused on his task. Hermione did just that. Breathe, push, breathe, push, scream at the pain, and then another push. "Keep pushing, I can almost see the head."

"Keep going love." Steve whispered in her ear and she nodded. She pushed again.

"A few more Hermione! Just a few more." Three more and a crying was heard and the pain dulled slightly. Hermione's curly hair was stuck to her forehead from sweat and she was shaking slightly from all the effort that she had just done. Myla was cleaned, her umbilical cord was cut, she was wrapped in a pink blanket, and then handed to Hermione who was able to wiggle into a better sitting position. The doctor and nurses than left.

"She's so tiny." That was the first thing out of Hermione's mouth. Steve chuckled. "How could such a tiny girl make me look so big?"

Steve was amused. "I don't really know how Hermione. I'm not doctor." After a few more minutes of just gazing at her, Myla opened her eyes. They weren't blue like most but Hermione's honey brown. Her hair was a wisp of blonde. A mix of Hermione and Steve it looked like. "Beautiful." Steve murmured and gently lifted the baby from his wife. She watched as Myla looked up at Steve with her round brown eyes. He smiled softly as he stared at his newborn daughter. Hermione slowly fell asleep to that image.

….

Myla grew to be, in Steve's eyes, as beautiful as Hermione. Myla adored Harry who returned the feeling. Lindsay, eight months after Myla, gave birth to a boy. She asked to take the name they planned if Myla had been a boy so she now had a baby named Jaden King. But, as Myla grew, strange things would happen around the little one. When she got scared or angry, something would all of a sudden shatter or crack. Sometimes, her toys would turn different colors and sometimes a book would float to her. It scared the two parents and they wondered what was happening. It wasn't until the day after her eleventh birthday that they found out.

Myla was reading a book her grandma had left for her mom called _A Painted House_. Myla had inherited her mother's love for the printed words and her father's knowledge while she was also a creative writer. She was working on a short story. As Myla started chapter fifteen, there was a knock on the door.

"I got it!" She called and set the book down before heading to the door and opening it. On the stoop stood a woman. She was older looking than her parents but seemed to have a younger like smile.

"Hi, are you Myla Rogers?"

"Yes. Um, who are you?"

The woman laughed lightly. "Sorry, my name is Marigold William. Are your parents here, I'd like to talk to you and them."

"Oh, of course. Uh," She frowned for a second, "hold on. I'm sorry but I'm not positive where they are so I have to yell." Marigold nodded. "Mom! Dad! Someone wants to talk to you!"

About a minute later Steve and Hermione walked over. They saw Marigold and she smiled. "Hello, my name is Marigold William. I was hoping to speak to you and your daughter about something of great importance."

"Of course. Please, come in." Hermione moved to the side and the woman entered.

"I must say. Your house is very beautiful. Let's see, the stereo is a 1920 model, correct?"

Steve looked surprised. "Yes it is." Marigold nodded as she sat on the couch.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Hermione asked but the older woman declined and the small family sat opposite.

"I am here to offer Myla a space in our school." She got straight to the point. It startled the other two adults.

"School? What is it called?"

"Before I say I need to ask. Has Myla ever shown strange things like, making something float?" She took out a stick and pointed it at a magazine. She said something in a strange language and they watched in shock and awe as the item floated to Marigold. "Or, made something dance?" She pointed the stick again, said another funny word, and the empty water cup sprouted legs and tap danced for a few seconds before becoming still.

"How did you do that?" Myla asked in awe. Steve and Hermione nodded. All Marigold did was hand Myla a letter. She looked up before opening it. "Northwest Academy of Mysticism." She read aloud. Hermione instantly recognized the last word.

"Are you saying that what you just did was magic and Myla is a witch or something like that?" Marigold nodded. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "It does make some sense. I mean how else would Myla be able to break things with her emotions? Make things float? Change her teddy bear a different color."

Steve nodded. "I believe you. Just like Hermione said. It makes sense."

Marigold smiled at them as Myla looked at the letter. She suddenly giggled. "_The History of Magics Mystery_. That's a funny book name." Steve chuckled while Hermione just shook her head. Marigold laughed softly.

"I suppose it is. Now I think I should explain what our school is so you can make a decision." Steve and Hermione nodded and Myla looked up in interest. "We are considered a day school. Many wizarding school are boarding ones but at our school, after dinner, a magical bus will take every child back home. The reason you cannot come get her is because muggles, or non-magical people, cannot see our school. It is in New Jersey, in the farm area that is teetering on the boarder of New York. When muggles see it, it looks like a rundown barn with a silo next to it. It has a beware sign but if anyone ignores the sign and get too close, they will suddenly remember something they must do and walk away."

"We have six different subjects. Potions, which I teach also. Transfiguration which is the art of changing one item into another. Defense Against the Dark Arts which trains you to recognize and fight the danger in our world. Charms which teaches you…well I don't know how to explain it. Herbology which has you working with magical plants. And finally History of Magic which teaches the kids about the history of the wizarding world. The wars, the important people in all of wizarding history, and the different ideals of every big event."

"There are four houses. The houses are what we use to keep track and let the kids find new friends. There is Foxturn, home of the brave. Leopardgrasp, home of the loyal. Dragonslash, home of the ambitious. And Pixiebite, home of the knowledgeable. Once you arrive at school, your name will be called by me, you will sit on a stool, and I'll wave my wand in a circle around your head. What I am doing is letting the wand recognize your personality so it can judge what house you are in. When ready, I will shoot some sparks in the air which forms to say your house."

"Now there is a rule about using under age magic outside of school until you are seventeen but with day schools, you are allowed to use it since you are not at school for the homework that requires practice with your wand. You must be responsible though. Also you must not tell anyone who doesn't know of magic unless it is a family member who would become suspicious."

"Um, Professor William. Where do I get all this stuff?" Myla looked up from the list.

"Ah, there is a hidden magical shopping center called Nightingale Way that sells all of this. It's through a store right in Manhattan. Now if your parents agree to letting you come to the Academy, then I shall take you today." Myla looked at her parents with pleading eyes. They looked at each other as they thought. Finally Steve nodded.

"That will be fine. It actually sounds fun." Steve said and Hermione grinned at her daughter who was practically bouncing in her seat. "Does she need money for any of this?"

"She will only need money for her wand and uniform. So, I hope you don't feel like this is a rip off, but 100 dollars. Wands are very expensive and she needs two sets of a uniform."

Steve just sighed dramatically, causing Hermione and Myla to laugh. Marigold just smiled. He pulled out his wallet and handed Myla the money. She grinned. "How are we getting there?"

"Well, all I need is to use your fireplace." They looked confused but pointed to the mantel by the corner. Marigold stood and dug in her pocket before pulling out a small grey pouch. She led Myla to the fire place. "Okay all you do is throw a handful of what we call floo powder into the fire place, step into the green flames, do not worry they won't hurt you, and say 'Nightingale Way' clearly. I'll go first."

She stepped in front of the fire place, threw the powder in so green flames suddenly irrupted, stepped in, said 'Nightingale Way' and disappeared. Myla rushed over to see the fire place completely empty. She hurried over to her parents and gave the two wide eyed adults a hug and did what Marigold did. She fell out of a fireplace with a cough. She was pulled upright by her new professor who smiled kindly. Myla brushed off the soot from her skirt and shirt and her very curly blonde hair. Her brown eyes looked around to see they were in a small bookstore. She practically drooled at the sight of all the books.

Marigold laughed and led Myla away. "You very much like to read don't you?"

"Dad says I inherited that from mom. Mom says I inherited dad's knowledge. They also say that is why I love to write so much."

"You sound like the perfect Pixiebite. I am actually their head of house so I hope you get my house as you sound like an asset." She said with a smile as they passed a back room to a secret short hall. They made it to a door. "So to get into the center, you grab the door knob, twist it all the way around and then you are able to enter. To be safe, only magical people can do it." She twisted the door knob and it swung open.

"Wow!" Myla exclaimed when the door shut behind them.

It was amazing. The street was a dark blue and there were little shops lined up together tightly. Some modern, some Victorian style. As they walked Myla could see stores selling potion supplies, clothing, and all kinds of stuff. Her eyes naturally focused in on the medium sized bookstore called The Rain of Print. She wanted to go in but Marigold was guiding her through the crowd of kids and parents as they went shopping for school supplies. They reached a large building that loomed over everything else. It was powder blue, much lighter than the smooth street. There were two strange creatures guarding the front. They just nodded as the two females walked through the large metal doors.

"Gringotts is all over the world and it's all run by goblins. Good at accounts but not the friendliest of creatures. Don't stare at them as they are proud creatures and will be insulted" The professor whispered before heading to a teller.

"Yes?" He gave a small sneer.

"We are here to exchange 100 dollars into Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Also we require the slip that says the school fund is paying for her items."

The goblin gave a sharp nod and disappeared under his desk before handing Marigold a medium sized pouch and a yellow slip of paper. She bid him farewell before leaving with Myla. She looked curiously at the pouch.

"Its wizard money. It goes Galleons, Sickles, and the Knuts which are in here as the amount of the 100 dollars you father gave you. Now we will get your uniform first. For girls it consists of a grey skirt, grey V-neck vest, white long sleeve button down under, and a plain tie. When your house is chosen, it will magically change to their color." They reached a small shop that was a mix of modern and Victorian. "I'll wait out here. Remember, you are getting two uniforms." She handed Myla the pouch. The girl nodded and headed in. A young girl with a wide smile appeared.

"Oh are you here for the Academy?" Myla nodded. "How many uniforms do you need?"

"Two please."

"Okay, come on back. There is another girl looking for her size." She led Myla to the back where there were a bunch of racks for girl and boy uniforms. "Now, what size are you on skirts and shirts."

"On skirts I'm an eight along with the shirt." Myla was very skinny. She ate a lot but she had a fast metabolism so she never gains a lot of weight. Hermione had her read about it and turns out as you get older you will be able to gain weight and has to be careful.

"Over by the other one." The young lady said with a smile. Myla returned the gesture before heading over to the rack. The girl looked over.

"Are you going to the Academy also?" Myla nodded. "I'm Penelope Hayes." She held out a hand.

"Myla Rogers."

"I've never heard that last name before. Are you half-blood or muggleborn?" Her lip twisted on the last one. Myla figured she was muggleborn. Her professor never went into detail.

"Muggleborn. Is something wrong with that?" Myla had a bad temper and that sneer at muggleborn was not helping her self-control. Penelope plucked her uniform off the rack with a smirk.

"Nothing. If you are a proud Mudblood." She then disappeared and Myla scowled as she got her uniform and paid. Professor William was still there and she smiled before noticing the scowl.

"What happened?"

"A girl was in there and when she said she didn't recognize my last name, she asked if I was half-blood or muggleborn but when she said the last one, she sneered. I figured I was muggleborn as my parents are muggles. When I asked if there was a problem with that she said nothing if I was a proud…I think it was a derogatory word for muggleborns."

Marigold sighed. "Was it." She looked upset. "Mudblood?" She whispered.

"Yeah, what's it mean?"

"It means dirty blood. To most purebloods, they think muggles are below them. Think they are filthy so when they see a muggleborn they are instantly that."

"But that's ridiculous! My dad was." She paused.

"Your dad, what?"

"Professor, do you promise not to tell?" The teacher nodded. "My dad was Captain America. If you know the person and don't believe me, then oh well. I am telling the truth though. I never lie, ask mom."

She had heard of Captain America. Marigold was actually half-blood and her mother, who was muggleborn, used to tell stories. Now that she thought of it, Myla's father did look slightly familiar.

"I believe you. My mother was muggleborn and used to tell me stories. He does look familiar."

"Thank you for believing me. But anyway, that's ridiculous. Muggles can be just as good as witches and wizards! Look at all the people in the army! They protect our country and aren't magical."

"That is true. Just make sure you don't say that word. People are very sensitive to it and I suspect some may call you that at school." Myla shrugged. "Now let's continue with your shopping."

They got an extended bottom messenger bag next so they didn't have to hold everything in their arms. They got potions supplies, two very large packs of paper and a mix of pencils and pens. According to her professor, America was the only wizarding nation that used modern items even though it was the 21st century. They got the school books and Marigold said that if she had extra money after the wand she could get another one. Finally it was time to get a wand.

The shop was Victorian style with dusty shelves filled with equally dusty boxes.

"Well hello! I'm Nicholas Michaels but you can call me Nicholas. Let me guess, you are here for your first wand." An elderly man said with a grin as he appeared from behind a shelf. Myla nodded. "Now what is your name?"

"Myla Rogers." She said and he grinned.

"Well let's get started Myla."

After seven wands, Myla was feeling a little upset. Nicholas reassured her that some had to even go through twenty to find the right one. After a yew and dragon heartstring failed, he seemed to study her. His eyes lit up and he went to the back before returning with a newer looking slim box. It looked beautiful when he opened it. It was a light brown with intricately carved swirls that ran up the length of it.

"It's beautiful." Myla said softly and he smiled.

"Hawthorn, its core is a strand of Nyx hair, 12 ¾ inches." He held it gently. "One of my newer and precious wand. I think it is perfect for you."

Myla gently took the wand and gave it a wave. White sparks came out as she felt a warmth spread through her. Nicholas clapped around with the deputy headmistress and she paid for the wand. She got excited as she realized she could get another book. _Great Witches of the 21__st__century_ was the name.

….

Hermione and Steve were on the couch. Hermione's head was on Steve's lap, reading a new book as Steve played with her hair. Occasionally, she would test him on a word. He would laugh when she pouted after he got it right. Steve looked at the clock.

"I wonder when they're getting back. It's almost dinner." Suddenly the fire flared with green flames and a small girl holding a plastic bag, shot out and landed on the floor. She groaned and Steve went to help her up after Hermione sat.

"I hate floo travel." Myla muttered just as the fire flared again and Marigold stepped out with a messenger bag. "Professor, how do you do it without falling?"

"Ah, Myla, takes years of practice." She said before going up to the girl and saying a word that caused all the soot to disappear. She turned to Hermione. "Didn't want to get your carpet dirty from soot." Hermione smiled at that.

"Well Myla. The wards are set so you can do underage magic. Practice the spell I showed you and remember, the bus comes at six on September 1st. It looks exactly like a muggle school bus. We provide breakfast but also remember to be in your uniform before boarding the bus." The professor gave her a kind smile. "I'll see you soon Myla." Myla waved and Marigold shook hands with Hermione and Steve before leaving.

Myla put her messenger bag and plastic bag that held her book on her desk chair before taking out her wand. Steve and Hermione watched as she set an old teddy bear on her bed. They couldn't see her face but they did see her flick her wand while saying 'Wingardium Leviosa'. It didn't move, she looked back.

"This might take a while. I'd come back later."

Steve chuckled as he and Hermione left. "You know. She said it might be a while. What should we do while we wait?" Hermione whispered after they sat on the couch. Steve grinned and pulled her into a kiss.

Half an hour later, after kissing and cuddling, the husband and wife heard a small voice. "Ha! I did it! Mom, dad, come look!" Myla yelled out and they smiled before hurrying to the door. "Okay, ready?" She swished and flicked her wand while saying the words again and her ratty stuffed toy floated to the ceiling. They watched in awe at their daughter performing magic. She grinned. She was ready for charms.

September came fast and soon it was time to start school. Myla woke at five, dressed in her uniform, put her hair in a ponytail, made sure her extended bottom messenger bag that held all her supplies was packed, and gave her parents tight hugs. The bus pulled up but when Myla let go of them, they couldn't see it. Must be a replant for muggles. Myla waved before heading out the door. The bus driver nodded from his seat as she climbed up the stairs. The inside looked nothing like a regular school bus. Sure it had the seats, but they were chair shaped and extended so you could fit five to a row. The bus was obviously extended and there were many kids already there. She spotted Penelope and glared at her before looking for an empty seat. She finally found one next to a girl who was looking around in awe. She was either half-blood or muggleborn if Myla guessed correctly.

"Um, hi. Can I sit with you?" Myla asked. She becomes shy around new people.

"Oh, of course! I didn't expect anyone to ask." The girl said and Myla smiled before plopping down. The girl kept looking around. "Amazing, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like it." Myla said in the same awed voice. "Oh, I'm Myla Rogers."

"Jasmine Logan. You can call me Jazz though." She suddenly looked shy. "Um I hope this isn't rude but are you muggleborn or half-blood?

"No its fine, I'm muggleborn."

Jasmine looked happy. "So am I! I can't wait to get to the Academy! I read that it was the first day school in America."

"Oh I read that too!" Myla exclaimed. "It's also the first to let muggleborns be professors in the whole world! Even the oldest wizarding school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry didn't do that until the 20's"

"Yeah! So you like reading?"

"I love it. I also like to write. I'm working on a short story right now. I brought the notebook just in case I have free time."

"That's really cool." Jasmine said before digging in her backpack. "I'm an artist. I just finished a charcoal picture of Nightingale Way from my memory. I'm going to give it to Professor William. She took me to get my supplies." Myla said she did also just as Jasmine pulled out a piece of paper. She handed it to Myla.

"Wow, you are a really good artist Jazz. And I'm not just saying that as a friend."

"We can be friends?"

Myla grinned. "Of course. I didn't have many friends in elementary school."

"Yeah me neither." Jasmine sighed. "Probably because I read so much. This school is already starting off well though. I made a friend."

"Same with me. My mom says it was the same except where she lived it was called primary school." Myla said with a nod.

"Oh, so your mom's from the UK?"

"Mmhmm. She had moved here from England and met my dad at a Barnes and Noble and it turned out that they were neighbors in their apartment building. Their friendship started as just recommending books but soon they became really good friends and eventually they got together. A year and a half of knowing each other and they got married. My mom's best friend Harry wanted her to have a big wedding that he could plan but they ended up just getting married in front of a Justice of the Peace."

"Why would a boy want to plan a wedding?" Jasmine asked curiously and Myla smiled and shrugged.

"Harry is gay. But he is my godfather and he is the best guy, besides my dad, that I know."

"Oh, my uncle is gay! He is so cool. I don't judge anyone so I don't really care that he likes guys."

Myla laughed. "I think we are going to be great friends Jazz!"

...

**_Yes, their daughter is magical! Now I think day schools would be really cool. I read about them in a few other fanfics and thought, what the hell i'll try it. Lindsay is a completely made up character along with Jasmine and most of the characters coming up as it's not Hogwarts. I hope you enjoyed this and keep reading, oh and please review also!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_I'm baaack! I had some family matters to deal with but I am now free! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!_**

...

Chapter Six

"How do you think she is doing so far?"

"Love I don't even think she's been sorted yet. Its only seven. She needs breakfast first." Steve said in amusement and Hermione rolled her eyes. "You need a distraction."

"What would that distraction be?" Hermione purred and he grinned.

That headboard had never hit a wall so hard.

…

"Hi, um, are you going to finish that hash brown?" A boy who was sitting next to Myla and Jasmine asked. He looked a little nervous so Myla smiled.

"How about this. I cut it in half so we can have both have it." Myla said and the boy nodded. "Don't these remind you of hash browns from McDonalds?"

"I had four just because they tasted like them." He said with a laugh. "I'm Clark Briggs."

"Myla Rogers and this is Jasmine Logan."

"You can call me Jazz. Jasmine is a mouthful in my opinion." They laughed and Myla cut the hash brown in a perfect half. Clark took one and thanked her.

Soon the food disappeared and Professor William walked to the front of the dais where the teachers table was. "Okay, all first years. I will call your name and you will come upfront to be sorted." She said with a smile.

It went by alphabetical order of last names so Clark was first out of the three friends. The professor's wand circled around him for a minute before she shot sparks that made the word PIXIEBITE. The table with the colors peach and white clapped loudly and Clark went to where he had to sit a first year. More went and then it was the girl Myla met while getting her uniform. Penelope was sorted into DRAGONSLASH.

"Logan, Jasmine!" Professor said as she read the third page of the list. Jasmine smiled at Myla before sitting on the stool. The sparks spelled PIXIEBITE.

Five more groups of last names and it was her turn. "Rogers, Myla!"

Myla sat down and suddenly she felt the memories of when she was brave, loyal, ambitious, and/or knowledgeable surround her. It was a weird feeling. It stopped and she saw the Pixiebite table clap hard. She was with her new friends. She skipped over and sat next Jasmine and across from Clark. They both grinned. All three were muggleborns and had finally found friends.

"Hey our ties changed colors. Oh and we have a crest also." Clark said and sure enough, their ties were stripes of peach and white and they had a peach and white crest depicting a pixie on the left breast of their vest. "Cool."

They were handed their schedules then and it was time to head to class. Charms was first and Myla smiled. She knew how to do the first spell. Her two friends were smiling too. They must know also. A young man was standing in front of a desk when they entered. The three sat together as he smiled at everyone.

When everyone was finally there and sitting, he took roll. "Okay everyone, I am Professor Garcia. Now I ask this question. What exactly is Charm work?" Usually no one had the answer but he was surprised to see Myla raise her hand. "Yes, Miss. Rogers?"

"Um, Charm work is the study and performance of spells that we use every day. Such as Accio, Alohomora, Episkey, and Geminio." The only ones not gaping at her was Jasmine and Clark. The looked proud. The professor finally cleared his throat.

"That is correct, ten points to Pixiebite. You'll get another ten if you can at least tell me what two of those do."

She blushed. "Can I say all four?"

That shocked him too. Only one of those spells was first year. "Go ahead."

"Accio causes the item you need or want to come to you. Alohomora unlocks things. Geminio creates a duplicate of an item and Episkey," She tapped her chin. Episkey was the hardest, "heals minor wounds."

"Twenty points to Pixiebite. Only two of those, you should have had a faint idea of." Myla grinned along with the other Pixiebites while most of Dragonslash glared. Especially Penelope. "Okay today we will be trying to perform another everyday charm called Wingardium Leviosa. This spell causes the item you pick to float in the air. The wand movement is swish and flick." He demonstrated the movement and had all the kids do it twice. "Now there is a strip of paper on your desk. Make sure you use the right pronunciation. The people who are able to do it will earn five points. Now start."

"Together?" Jasmine asked Clark and Myla. They grinned.

"Together." They said at the same time.

Jasmine whispered so only they could hear. "One. Two. Three."

"Wingardium Leviosa." They said together and everyone gasped as their paper slips rose all the way to the ceiling. They let the spell go and grinned at each other.

"Five points to each of you! Everyone back to work." Garcia turned to them. "How did you get such a powerful float?" They looked at each other nervously and he chuckled. "Let me guess, Professor William?"

"Yes." Clark said and he shook his head in amusement.

"I keep telling her not to say how the spell works as I want you guys to try at school not home. Oh no, you're not in trouble. She is though." They could tell he was joking about the female professor being in trouble and they laughed quietly.

They then had Defense and then History of Magic. Both were interesting and Myla and Clark liked History of Magic while Jasmine liked Defense.

"Hey Myla, can I see that short story you were talking about?" Jasmine asked and Clark looked over from his History book in interest.

"Yeah, just be careful. I don't want food on it." It was lunch time. Myla handed it to her after flipping to the first page as she had been working on it.

"You're writing a short story?" Clark asked.

"Yeah. I write, Jazz draws, what do you do for creativity?"

"Well, I sing."

Myla smiled. Jazz was busy reading the story. "Can I hear?"

Clark blushed. "Not right now. I still get stage fright."

"I understand. You know, you guys should come to my house sometime. I mean not today as we just met and I need to spend some time with mom and dad." Jasmine looked up from the story.

"That sounds awesome. Maybe next week! My mom has a car so she can pick me up."

"Yeah mine too."

"Well we have to at least exchange numbers today so we can talk over the weekend. I've never had friends so it's nice to." Myla said and the other two nodded. Jasmine got to where Myla had left off and she grinned.

"This was awesome Myla! You definitely have talent!" Jasmine said and Myla blushed causing her and Clark to laugh.

…..

Steve and Hermione were having a, well you know, on the couch when they heard a voice from outside. It was Myla. They sat up and fixed their clothes and Hermione fixed her hair. They could see Myla waving at thin air and figured she was waving at the bus only she could see. She turned back towards the house and skipped in. She looked around until she spotted her parents on the couch and gave a large grin. They noticed that her uniforms tie was peach and white striped along with a crest on the vest that had strange creature on it.

"How was your first day?" Hermione asked and Myla sat in between them.

"Great! First I made two new friends. Both are muggleborn and didn't really have friends in elementary school either so we were so happy to make friends. I actually got both their numbers so we could talk. I first met Jasmine Logan, she goes by Jazz, and then I met Clark Briggs. We all three got into Pixiebite and in our first class, Charms, I earned our house _thirty-five _points! Ten for knowing an answer to a question that no one Professor Garcia had ever taught knew and then twenty for knowing what all four spells did as I should have only had a faint idea on two." She was getting really excited. "And then Jazz, Clark, and I earned five points each for doing that spell I showed you on our first try!"

She took a breath and Hermione and Steve were trying not to laugh. "Then we had Defense which Jazz loved but the next class, History of Magic, Clark and I loved. It was kind of like the magic version of all the history you taught me dad. At lunch Jazz said my short story was really good and I found out Clark could sing and Jazz can draw. Herbology and Transfiguration were okay I guess. I'm not good with plants though and apparently we won't do magic in transfiguration for a while. But potions! Potions was awesome! Professor William congratulated Jazz, Clark, and I as she is the head of house for Pixiebite. Then dinner and finally we got the bus."

Steve had to talk as Hermione was struggling not to laugh at her daughter's hyperness. "Sounds fun."

"Oh but that's not the best part. I taught myself a new spell during break!" She got up and went outside. "Okay, so shut and lock the door but just the regular one, not the chain." Hermione was confused but got up and did.

"Alohomora." They heard Myla's voice and suddenly the lock turned and she walked in with a large grin and holding her wand. "It unlocks things!"

"I can see that." Hermione said in amusement and Myla grabbed her bag and ran to her room with a huge grin.

Steve pulled Hermione into his lap and she cuddled into him. They were both thinking the same. Life was good.

"Okay so the seer, Cassandra Trelawney, was one of the first witch of that power to be celebrated?" Jasmine asked. Clark and Myla shook their heads.

"No, she was just the most celebrated for her legendary powers of the Inner Eye." Clark aid.

"Yeah, there were others before her, she just had such a powerful Inner Eye that she was, like, what some celebrities are to their major fans, but to the magical world. Many listened to her advice because of the Inner Eye she possessed. Though mainly in Europe as that was where she lived her whole life. No one was positive where she was born exactly, all they knew was it was somewhere in the UK."

"She was so mysterious that a lot of her past was hidden in fear of her enemies. Apparently she has a great-great granddaughter, Sybil Trelawney but that's all they know of family. They didn't even know who she married." Clark added.

"Why don't you guys teach History of Magic? Where did you even find this info? It not in the book!" Jasmine said in shock.

"We checked out some extra books at the library and she let us take them for this weekend." Suddenly soft music was heard. Myla smiled as she listened.

"Earth to Myla. What are you smiling at?" Clark asked and Myla smiled at them. She beckoned her friends to follow but put a finger to her lips, signaling to be quiet. The quietly followed Myla to the study and all three peeked in.

The soft music was coming from another radio and Hermione and Steve were in each other's arms, dancing slowly. Swaying with both their eyes closed. Hermione's head rested on Steve's chest while his cheek rested on the top of her head. Myla led her friends back to the kitchen, where they were doing their homework for the fourth week at the Academy.

"That's really sweet." Jasmine said with a grin. "My mom and dad barely do anything romantic anymore. They just do separate projects."

"My mom goes on a lot of dates but that's it." Clark's parents were divorced.

"My mom and dad. I don't know. They are still so in love, according to Harry. I've caught them looking at each other with," She paused with a soft smile, "so much love in their eyes. They dance in the study every Sunday afternoon."

"Oh I want that when I get married." Jasmine said and Clark made it look like he was gagging and Jasmine punched his arm. "Shut it."

"Ow, Jazz that hurt!" He said dramatically and they all laughed.

"They were looking in." Hermione whispered. Steve chuckled, both of their eyes were still closed as they danced. Hermione finally looked up at him and he smiled, brushing her hair back as he did. She grinned and he pressed his lips to hers. They kissed until air was needed.

"I love you." Steve murmured and Hermione smiled.

"I love you too. So much." Steve grinned and twirled her, causing her to laugh. Not knowing that the laugh caused Myla and Jasmine to sigh happily and Clark to be punched on both arms for faking throwing up.

They gave another deep kiss and pulled back when Myla called them. "Mom! Dad! Jazz and Clark are leaving! They say bye! I am supposing you are saying it back!" They shook their heads in amusement before returning to their kiss.

"Oh my god, really?"

Clark looked where Myla was and sighed. "She's still trying?"

Jasmine shook her head. "This is getting ridiculous!"

Penelope Hayes, ever since their first charms class, had been trying to get in a confrontation with Myla to show who is more powerful. The three Pixiebites just ignored her but she tried every week to do it. Sure enough, as they sat on one of the benches in the hall, reading up for their first History of Magic quiz during break, Penelope walked up with a sneer. She had been getting more vicious in her taunts but somehow, Myla's self-control on her anger was working pretty well. Penelope stopped in front of them.

"Why isn't it the Mudblood trio? With their leader Myla _Rogers_." She spat the last name. The three sighed and went back to studying. "You know Rogers, I've gained a good idea of who your parents are."

Myla's head snapped over and her eyes narrowed. Penelope had yet to mention her parents. "And pray tell, what your idea is." She said dangerously. The Dragonslash smirked.

"Well, your dad is obviously a fat bum who never lets go of the bottle and your mom, well your mom must be a whore who makes the money that feeds you off the streets."

Clark and Jasmine had to forcibly hold back Myla. She struggled against their surprisingly strong grip. "Shut up, you know nothing of my parents. Go back to tormenting those who can't kick your ass! Be glad this isn't a boarding school or I'd sneak into your room and break all your bones while you slept!"

Penelope smirked and walked away. Myla stopped struggling and her two friends slowly let her go. Myla started shaking and they saw her bite her lip as it trembled. Tears entered her brown eyes and Clark and Jasmine pulled her in a two way hug as the tears then fell. She calmed down when the bell rang for History of Magic.

Hermione and Steve, who had been having a late dinner were startled when Myla ran into the house and to her room. Her door slammed and they heard a loud thump. Like something was thrown. Hermione sighed and got up, holding up a hand to signal that Steve should stay, before heading to her daughter's bedroom. She knocked.

"Go away!" Myla said in a shaky voice. "I don't want to talk."

"Honey, just tell me what's wrong?"

There was a loud sniff and she heard 'Alohomora' before the door clicked and sung open. Every room had a lock on the door. Hermione went in to see Myla sitting on her bed, looking at Hermione with eyes full of tears. Her wand was next to her and that thump must have been when she dropped her bag on the floor. Myla scooted slightly and Hermione sat next to her.

"Now what's wrong?"

"It starts with the attitude purebloods have against muggleborns and muggles like me and you and dad." Myla said softly. "Most purebloods, well they think of muggles as." She looked pained. "They think of muggles as below them. Um, dirt underneath their shoe I guess you could say. So, to them muggleborns are exactly the same except."

Hermione was very sad at what Myla said that purebloods felt about people like she and Steve but could tell something was bugging Myla greatly so she stayed strong for her. "Except what?"

"Muggleborns, they have a derogatory word that some purebloods use as cruel insults. It's Mudblood. It means dirty blood." Myla had whispered the word and Hermione frowned.

"What happened at school today?"

"When I got my uniform, there was another girl there named Penelope Hayes. When I introduced myself, she didn't recognize the name Rogers so she asked if I was half blood or muggleborn. She sneered when she said the last one so I said I was and what the problem was. She said 'nothing. If you are a proud Mudblood' and left. When school started, she got into Dragonslash and we had them for charms. When Clark, Jazz, and I did the levitation on the first try, the other house got mad. Especially Penelope. For the past four weeks, she's been taunting me, trying to start a confrontation but we ignored her until today when she walked up as we were studying and said that she has an idea of who you and dad were. I asked and she said." Myla suddenly became tightlipped and looked away.

"What did she say?" Myla shook her head. "Love just tell me." Another shake. "On a scale of 1-10, how bad?" Instead of just saying 10, she made did the signal for 20. That worried Hermione and she called Steve in. He was surprised to see Myla looking away with her lips closed tightly.

"What's wrong?"

"A bully said something mean about us to Myla. She says it's a 20 on the bad scale." Hermione said with a sigh and looked back at Myla. "Honey, please tell us."

When she shook her head again, Steve got an idea. "Can you write it on paper? At least you won't have to physically say it." Myla looked over and nodded so Steve handed her a pencil and paper and a book to write on top. Tears entered her eyes as she wrote. When done she handed it to him with a shaky arm.

_Your dad is obviously a fat bum who never lets go of the bottle and your mom must be a whore who makes the money that feeds you off the street._

Steve started shaking in anger and Hermione noticed. She held out a hand for the paper and he hesitated. The thing said about her was worse. She gave him a look and he sighed before handing it to her. She read it before she too started shaking but more out of trying to hold back tears. They heard a noise from Myla. Looking over they were sad to see Myla with her knees pulled up, her arms wrapped around them, and crying.

"It's my fault." She said through her tears. "I should have told a professor but I thought I could handle it! I'm sorry."

Hermione wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Shhh, its not your fault sweetheart. No, none of this is. This girl is a bully and, from personal experience, telling a teacher doesn't always make the bully behave. You just need to ignore her. Focus on your classes and friends." Myla kept crying as Hermione held her and rubbed her back. Steve sat on the other side of Myla and ran his fingers through her curly hair. Soon she fell asleep and Hermione and Steve left. Before Hermione could say anything, the phone rang. Steve went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Mr. Rogers. Its Clark. Is Myla there?"

"Sorry Clark, she's asleep."

"Ok, can you tell her I called?"

"Sure."

"Oh and Mr. Rogers. I'm sorry about what Penelope said, I'm sure Myla told you."

Steve smiled softly. He liked Myla's friends. "Thank you Clark."

When he went back to the couch, Hermione was bent over looking at the ground. Steve sat down and the second he did, she curled up into him and cried softly. Steve sighed and held her closely.

...

**_Did you like it? Did ya, did ya? I know it was extreme, what Penelope said, but I am making her an American Draco Malfoy! The golden trio, American style! Read and Review!_**


End file.
